Arkanian Industries
'Overview' Arkanian Industries (abbreviated as AI) is a corporation created to further advance the military power of Arkania (the sovereign state in old Germany that Arkanian Industries works for) by establishing themselves in other parts of the world and gaining knowledge on new technologies, some alien. The corporation's main goal is to create the most powerful army the world has ever seen and be at the forefront of military technology in all aspects. Though only recently been created, its technological advancements have already been of interest to minor city-states and corporations seeking to aquire arms. Only from here does the corporation move forward. The corporation's motto is in German which translate to "Ready for Anything!" in English. The motto comes from the Arkanian work ethic found in every employee in the corporation. With any situation occuring, whether it be a full-scale conflict or minor skirmishes, the corporation is always ready to face the enemy head on. 'History' Arkanian Industries was founded by Reinhardt von Duisburg on June 3019 and construction, funded by the Arkanian government, had quickly begun in the Doggerlands region. Rumors of alien races had reached Arkania and the Kaiser, along with his military advisors, began talks of a corporation focused solely on researching technology of such alien races. In August 3018, official plans were drawn up completely and much funding was diverted into the creation of the corporation and the migration of the many soon-to-be employees to the Doggerlands region. After the official founding of the corporation by Reinhardt von Duisburg, he quickly began construction of industrial sectors within the Doggerlands. 'IDO Recruitment' In the following months that followed, the corporation was approached by an alien faction called the Oscdean State, with an invitation to join a newly forming organization called the International Defense Organization. With some consideration, von Duisburg had agreed to become a part of the organization, and the corporation is still affiliated with the IDO today. Following IDO recruitment, the corporation's newly constructed military assets were put to the test in an international conflict against the EFR, the largest nation at the time. Although much of the EFR was weakened due to the blitzkrieg form of invasion set out by the IDO, not much was gained by IDO factions in the end. This began the growth of anti-EFR sentiment within the corporation with von Duisburg himself vowing to vanquish the EFR personally one day. 'East Island Conflict' In the later months of 3019, von Duisburg found his opportunity to take his revenge upon the EFR. The Dark Angel corporation and the EFR were locked in a bloody and long conflict over the resource-rich territory that is Bukharam and Eindhoven. Due to this, von Duisburg approved a covert operation that involved the full capture of East Island with the thought that EFR assets would not have been able to disturb their operations. He was wrong. After what seemed to be a simple takeover of East Island, EFR forces rallied to push back the corporation's advancement along with Ocanam's Borealis supporting their efforts. Although this began turning the tide against the Arkanians, Chisel Enterprises, a fellow military arms corporation, offered their military might to be bought in order to repel Ocanam and EFR forces surrounding East Island. After buying the whole package with the funding help from the former state of Bonitana, Chisel Enterprises brought their forces against Ocanam and the EFR leading to a major stalemate. After long fighting for East Island and the rumors of the end of the EFR and Dark Angel Corporation conflict coming soon, von Duisburg requested a meeting with EFR officials to discuss terms for a white peace. Both sides agreed to such an arrangement and Arkanian Industries was once again at peace with its neighbors. 'Sentiment Towards All' As of today, throughout the corporation, anti-EFR sentiments and pro-Chisel Enterprise sentiments have been prevalent especially among most of the high brass of the corporation. Arkanian Industries is a proud member of the IDO, although, many find distaste in the suggestion to side with the EFR and the anti-Chisel sentiment found within the IDO. As a fellow German corporation, Chisel Enterprises is looked upon as a sibling corporation. However, above all it is the largest rival and much thought has been put on keeping a non-neutral stance towards Chisel Enterprises, especially from the recent developments that have occurred within. 'Military and Paramilitary Structures' The Arkanian Industries' military forces are separated into multiple branches: *'Die Alt Garde' (Old Guard) which are elite regiments of battle-hardened veterans who are experienced and a force to be reckoned with. *'Die Neue Gard' (The New Guard) which are young, inexperienced, yet well-trained soldiers which make up the majority of the military forces within the corporation. *'National Garde' (National Guard) who are volunteer soldiers that have military training but are mostly kept within the reserves. *'Armee Reserveeinheit' (Army Reserve Unit) are volunteers who sign up to be called upon during times of war to undergo military training and be deployed for combat. *'Supersoldatenkorps' (Supersoldier Corps) which make up the few regiments of genetically modified and strengthened soldiers who are capable to taking much damage as well as dealing such damage in return. All have been enhanced since birth. *'Mechanisches Soldatenkorps' (Mechanical Soldier Corps) is a division of the military which involve military-grade war robots that own and are able to use their weapons efficiently. *'Lotsenkorps' (Pilot Corps) which make up the pilots of the corporation who fly the multitudes of fighters, airplanes, and helicopters they own. *'Marinekorps' (Marine Corps) who make up the navy marines in both air and sea navies. *'Kriegsmarine' (Sea Navy) who make up the naval forces at sea. *'Himmelskorps' (Sky Navy) who make up the naval forces in the air. *'Geheimdienst' (Intelligence Agency) are those who spy on domestic and foreign regions to gather information. *'Ingenieurkorps '(Engineer Corps) who make up the workers involved in handling mechanized infantry, tanks, mechs, and other war vehicles. *'Ärztekorps '(Doctor Corps) who make up the medical field workers during and after a battle or disease epidemic. They take care of everyone, not just military personnel. The Arkanian Industry also has a paramilitary form of security within its borders defending their military secrets which include: *'The Sicherheitskräfte '(Security Force) is a group of well-trained security forces meant to guard VIPs and leaders from terrorist attacks, assassination attempts, etc. *'Untersuchungsbüro' (Bureau of Investigation) is a group of government agents meant to rid the corporation of corruption or treachery. *'The Geheimpolizei '(Secret Police) are those who do covert operations domestically to rid the corporation of traitors and terrorists within the shadows. *'The Polizei '(Police) are everyday police guards meant for all-purposes on local levels rather than corporation-wide levels. *All levels of paramilitary security forces have robots to assist in combat, treating injuries, and perception. Although these military and paramilitary forces are under direct control of the corporation, Arkania itself, by law, has the final say in the matter. However, due to the long distance to old Germany from the Doggerlands, most of the political and military decisions are put upon the CEO and Director to decide with the Minister of Foreign Affairs closely watching. Culture German culture owo Category:Active Category:Faction